


Humidity

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Tattoos, dressing room three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much plot.  Merlin has tattoos and Roxy's intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecretkingsman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thesecretkingsman).



> **This is not part of the Rebuilding the Table 'verse.**
> 
>  
> 
> Over on tumblr, thesecretkingsman had a prompt that ended with: idk i just need more of Merlin with tattoos in my life tbh 
> 
> I didn't take the more specific elements, but I hope this meets part of the need.

"And this one?" Roxy asked, shifting against the softest sheets she'd ever felt.

Merlin sighed as she touched his hip. "Falklands. It's the medal I earned." He pressed her fingers down so she could feel a hollow, a scar. "It's right over where they dug a bullet out of me."

"Was that your first?"

"No, the one you asked about earlier was."

She touched the top of his shoulder where two emblems were inked into his skin. Her fingers traced the laurel leaves and Merlin smiled. "The King's Badge. There's only one per cohort and they don't always give it."

"And this one?" She moved back a little.

"The commando medal. One per cohort, voted by your peers. They didn't like me much, but they thought I was the best of them."

"If you were as thorough about your commando training as you are about sex, I can see why." 

***  
It had been one of the hottest days Roxy could ever remember. She'd spent a year in Egypt with her family as a girl, and it still hadn't felt as hot as this. The dryness of the desert air didn't make less hot, but there was at least respite as the breeze cooled the sweat from your body. The humidity had made every breath more difficult, her clothes clung to her like grasping hands as she ran the combined obstacle and endurance course with Merlin, Eggsy, and Harry. Merlin had them drinking water as they ran, his only concession to the heat was no packs. 

At one point, Eggsy had gone to peel off his t-shirt and Merlin said, "No, lad. Lancelot can't strip down, so we can't strip down."

"I don't mind if she strips down," Eggsy said.

"Eggsy, things bounce if I take my top off." 

Merlin had ordered them to drink again. They were nearing the end of the five mile course. 

She could see headquarters in the distance. "Tell me we can swim after this?"

"Two lengths underwater for everyone, wearing what you have on."

Roxy said, "In the water I don't have to worry about bouncing, and it makes the strokes easier."

Harry and Merlin exchanged looks over her head. 

Merlin said, "All right, everyone make for the deep end of the pool. Flat dive, two lengths, no shirts or shoes required."

Eggsy was stripping his shirt off as Merlin was still speaking. Harry's shirt came off fairly quickly as well, and Roxy admitted she hadn't thought of how fit Harry was until that moment -- not in Eggsy's league, but youth had to have some advantages. She realized that Merlin was leaving his shirt on. She put her hands at the bottom of her tank top and saw his hands do the same with his t-shirt. Roxy stopped to tug hers over her head, just to get the shelf bra clear of her breasts. She ran for the deep end and dove like a kingfisher. 

Merlin was last in, but first to finish. Harry came in last and Eggsy and Roxy were arguing about who'd touched the side first. Eggsy finally pushed off with his feet and floated on his back toward the middle of the pool. Harry climbed out to lie on a deck chair and for the first time, she saw Merlin shirtless.

Her mouth went dry. He was, if anything, fitter than Eggsy, his muscles lean and well defined and on his left shoulder was a tattoo.

He turned and caught her looking which made her blush.

"I never thought you'd have any ink," she explained.

Merlin grinned. "I was a marine. We had to have some macho bullshit to bond over."

Harry said, "He's a pain slut."

Roxy said, "Harry!"

Eggsy swam back over, "Yeah, where'd a posh bloke like you learn words like that?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Deviant sexuality has always been the purview of the upper classes. Right, posh boy?"

Harry said, "Right. We just wander through the world corrupting the poor working people."

"Like a posh bird swimming half naked?" Eggsy said.

Roxy shook her head, "We showered together for nearly six months. You've seen me all the way naked."

"Skinny dipping allowed?" Eggsy asked.

Merlin said, "No. It's not like we're the only people here. Some of the people in other departments swim on their break or after work. Although, if you want to later, I can unlock the fence for us to swim after general hours."

Eggsy said, "I'm up for it."

Harry nodded. "That sounds lovely, actually."

"I'm in," Roxy said.

"Nine o'clock then?" Merlin pushed himself out of the pool easily. He bent to pick up his and Roxy's shirts and she saw some writing at the top of one hip. He left her shirt within easy reach and wandered inside the building. 

Eggsy watched him go. "He's well fit."

"I always forget you were the only man in seduction who didn't mind having to flirt with men."

"I like to flirt. I like sex. I like beauty. Seems a shame to limit all that fun to only half of humanity, don't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"So does that mean you're dating that girl who does the Polynesian translations?"

"Dating?" Roxy said. "No, but we have become friends. With occasional benefits. Do you have anyone?"

He glanced over at Harry so quickly Roxy wondered if he was even aware he'd done it. "Nah. Couple of pub pickups when I've fancied a shag."

She patted his shoulder. "Poor Eggsy."

***  
Merlin was back in his shirt and trousers by the time Roxy squelched into the locker room. He turned politely away as she stepped up to her locker.

"My room has a proper bathtub, if you'd prefer," he said quietly.

She turned back toward him, and he met her eyes. 

"You were watching me in the pool," he said. "I don't know if it meant anything more than you're finally aware I'm human."

Roxy said, "I had such a crush on you in training." She bit her lip. "I don't know if I can handle just having a few hours with you."

Merlin said, "If we like each other, it doesn't have to be limited to this afternoon." He'd finished dressing while never once taking his eyes off hers.

"Damn, I hear them coming. Which room is yours?"

He pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Top floor. Turn left, I'm at the end of the hall on the right," he whispered in her ear. By the time Harry and Eggsy actually walked in the room, he was by the door and on his way out.

"Thought you'd be done by now."

"Just asking Merlin whether our time was good for the conditions."

Eggsy said, "Bet he said we'll run it with a pack next time it's this 'ot."

Roxy grinned and headed to the shower. "Pretty much."

***  
Twenty minutes later, she was at his door, freshly showered and fairly dancing with anticipation.

"Thought you'd gotten lost," he said as he let her in. His sleeves were rolled up and he was barefoot. Roxy didn't think she'd seen anything sexier.

"Had to divert Harry and Eggsy. Do you think they'll ever manage to get together?"

Merlin said, "I'm about ready to knock their heads together if they don't figure it out." He reached to cup her face in his hand. "Are you sure, lass?"

Roxy stepped closer and put her hand on his chest. "I'm right where I want to be."

He kissed her, and she pulled him closer. Their heights were enough off to make it awkward until he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Roxy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, already feeling him hardening.

Merlin walked them over to the bed, his lips trailing down her neck, his hands kneading into her muscles. She moaned as he laid them both down on his bed and began to touch her reverently.

Later, he let Roxy explore him, taking her time tasting and touching as he had with her. They made love more slowly this time; Roxy rode him languorously reveling in every touch and kiss.

***  
"Turn over," she said.

Merlin chuckled. "Why, lass?"

"When you picked up my shirt I saw…"

He turned onto his stomach and let her look. There were a glove, a sword, two lances, and cup grouped at the small of his back. The cup and the top lance were relatively recent.

"What do these mean?"

"The glove stands for Beaumains, who was the first knight I trained. The sword is for Tristan. There are two Lancelots and a Galahad."

"We're under your skin?"

"I've occasionally debated whether to get the Kingsman symbol over my heart, but that's probably overkill. I've been Merlin for twenty seven years."

"I'm only twenty five."

He chuckled. "Don't remind me, lass." He turned back over and brushed her hair off her face with his fingertips.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just a surprise." She bent down and kissed him. "Eggsy was eyeing you earlier. Noticed that you're 'well fit.'"

"Hmm. If I didn't think Harry would rip my head off, I might ask him."

She straddled him. "Don't you dare. Not 'til I'm done with you."

"And when will that be, beautiful Roxanne?"

"I don't know. Twenty, thirty years maybe."

He pulled her back down and began to rouse her again.

She touched his opposite hip. "What are the little swords?" Roxy licked his lips before letting him answer.

"They're commando knives, one for each year I served."

"Do you have little Ks or wizard hats for every year with Kingsman?"

"Even my legs aren't long enough for that." He flipped them over. "Now, Roxy, do you want to count tattoos all day? Or do you want to fuck?"

"I've never heard you swear. It's sexy. And I'll definitely take the second option," she said as she wrapped her body around his.

**Author's Note:**

> Shirtless Merlin, barefoot Merlin, and rolled up sleeves Merlin images are all courtesy of Mark Strong's performance in _A View from the Bridge_. Seriously, bare feet have never done it for me before.


End file.
